


His safe harbor during the storm

by Redfoxie



Series: His safe harbor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Fluff, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoxie/pseuds/Redfoxie
Summary: Derek freaks out and go to stiles. There he finds everything that he didn't know was lacking





	His safe harbor during the storm

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, it's Portuguese, I'm sorry for any mistake, if anyone wants to beta it just talk to me   
> Hope you enjoy

It was Friday night, but thanks to a storm, Stiles had to stay home.

 

Actually,it wasn't that bad, he watched movies until 8:00 PM and them the power was out. His father was probably being held at the police station because of the storm. He had nothing else to do. He could not read and was not determined enough to do any candlelight work, so the solution was to sleep.

 

Before entering his room, the boy stopped at the door and heard a heavy breath coming from inside of the room. He went straight and picked up the bat he had hidden in his father's room and went back to his bedroom door.

 

“.. 1 ... 2 ... 3” With a leap he jumped into the room.

 

But he really didn't expect to see someone shrunk and shaking in the corner.

 

"You're clearly not a crazy killer, sure enough, it's just crazy, for breaking into the sheriff's house." The person continued shaking and did not give a shit about what the boy had said. 

"Are you okay? Are you injured?”

the boy said as he approached slowly, when he was already considerably close, the person looked up and Stiles could see the color of the strangers not so strange eyes, between the beautiful dark green and the cold blue.

 

“Derek? What happened to you?” Stiles did not know if he was injured but even so he put a hand on his arm, and the wolf's reaction was surprising to the boy who expected snarls and threats and received only a few yips and a look of thanks - Derek, you are clearly nervous and I'm going to risk saying that you are afraid but you need to calm down and tell me why you're like this. Are you hurt?

 

“N-no”

 

"I'll be right back." The boy tried to get up but was stopped by the wolf that held his arm tightly.

 

“No, please, please, stay with me”

Stiles felt bad for the man, for him to say that...he really was in a bad place

“Derek, I'll just get some towels so you can dry yourself and not get sick” (haha werewolves getting sick, right stiles) he thought but didn't corrected himself and before the boy could think of getting up, a thunderous ray fell somewhere and this time the wolf shrink and start a low, sly and frightened cry

 

"Derek, is it because of the storm? Are you afraid of storms?” Derek looked at the boy waiting, probably expecting a joke or that he would be laugh at but the only thing he saw there was doubt and a sympathetic look. He just shook his head positively.

 

"Okay” Stiles did not expect that “you're soaking wet so I'm just going to go really quickly to the other room to get the towels and a flashlight, okay? The wolf just shook his head, Stiles hurried to his father's room, where his towels were, and picked up five or seven and returned to his room.

 

He dropped the flashlight on the furniture next to the door, it didn't illuminate the whole room, but it was enough to see the wolf huddled in the same place

 

"Derek." The boy crouched down beside the older man and put a towel on the wolf's back and it quickly got completely wet so he set that one aside and began to dry him superficially. "Derek ... You don't need to fear the storm, you will not get hurt inside here”

 

The trembling wolf looked into the human's eyes and felt safe. “ It's from the wolf”

 

“ What? The fear?” Derek nodded.

 

Stiles stared at the wolf, watching him and could not keep his mouth shut “why did you come here?”

 

Green eyes stared at him hurt and betrayed, and the boy realized what he had said and how the other must have interpreted it and corrected himself “That was not what I meant Derek, you're always welcome here.” The shrugging told him that the other did not believe it.

 

Stiles put down the towel down and his hands up on Derek's face 

“ Look at me” 

His voice has calm but firm. An order. Derek obeyed. Still with his hands on his face, Stiles stroked his cheeks and wiped away what might have been tears or just drooping droplets of wet hair. “Listen to my heart, see how I'm telling the truth” 

and to give more emphasis, he took one of the wolf's hands and put it in his chest “You're always welcome here. And I'll always try to help you, always, okay?”

 

The man just stared at him, a lost, confused look.

 

“Do you believe in me, sweetheart?” Stiles did not know where the affectionate nickname had come from, but it seemed right.

Derek nodded positively.

“Okay, what I meant with the question was: Why did you venture in the middle of the storm to come here?”

“I…”

Derek was silent, trying to decide what he would say, Stiles waited patiently for this to happen. 

In the end, he sighed and closed his eyes. “The...the wolf... feels s-safe near you ... He.. know that you ...we know that you would protect him ..."

 

The older man kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the other's face, but it was inevitable that he would hear the beat of his heart, which … had not changed at all ... after two minutes, he opened his eyes and found a calm smile and calm eyes.

 

“Ah, there you are " he said in a shooting tone, Derek would not risk thinking that was a loving one 

“Thank you so much for telling me this, Derek.”

 

Derek just nodded but Stiles did not say anything and as he thought of something to speak, a strong light lit the bedroom window and 4 seconds later a thunderstorm reverberated through the sky

 

Derek ... Derek almost fainted because of it but Stiles was quick, the hands that somehow stopped on Derek's shoulders soon circled his back, and pulled the man to himself, not even thinking, Derek grabbed Stiles's waist, his head leaning on his chest. The wolf was breathing fast and choppy, his grip was strong and his eyes were tightly closed and he made little sounds that did not even come out of his mouth, they were only in the back of his throat.

 

“Derek?” No answer

“Derek?” nothing yet.

 

Stiles tightened his grip, and tried to get even more involved in the other. He was on his knees on the floor, then, moving the irresponsible wolf, he managed to take his legs from under himself and closed them around the other

 

The closeness, with all the contact Stiles was providing seemed to help the man concentrate 

“Derek, are you back with me?” 

The tightness around his waist got a little stronger for a moment, so Stiles took that as an answer

 

“Im going to propose something to you and I want you to try to consider it well before accepting or denying, okay?”

 

The wolf nodded.

 

“Storms like this can last for hours, and this one has just begun, and I do not want you to feel like that for so long.

 

Silence

“So I want to ask you something” the brunett didn't answer, just kept watching Stiles's vibrant amber liquid eyes.

 

The boy considered silence as a positive response and continued

 

“I want you to turn”

 

Derek pulled away from the boy and began to vehemently deny it.

 

Derek was still shivering, staring at the window every 10 seconds as if a monster would suddenly jump into the room but when he heard the request, he pulled away from the boy and stood up determinedly and headed toward the window

 

"Derek, Derek, no, don't do that, Dere-”

Ignoring the human, he opened the window in the exact moment that another thunderous lightning cut through the heavens. The wolf practically flew back.

 

Stiles rushed to close the window and soon went to help the wolf who cried and trembled. 

He dragged him onto his bed, hugged him and held him until he was no longer shaking.

 

"I hate storms, I hate it, have it” the wolf murmured against Stiles's chest.

 

“Shii shii it's okay, it's okay, you're safe here.”

 

They were silent while stiles dried the wolf's hair. When he was done with the hair, Stiles was about to get up and leave but Derek held his arms around him.

 

“Please don't go” he whimpered.

 

That broke the boy's heart

 

“I'm not going anywhere, but now we're both wet, just like the bed, I need to change the sheets and we need to change clothes. I'll be quick, I promise.”

 

In a matter of ten minutes Stiles had already changed his bedding and, while he took the wet ones to the laundry room, he changed his own clothes. 

He returned to the room to see Derek sitting on the floor, his back to the wall and head between his knees.

 

Stiles approached slowly and put his hand on the base of the neck of the wolf, who shuddered to the feel of the warm hand of the smallest on his cold skin 

"Come," 

Stiles said, and Derek looked up. "You need to change your clothes and then you can decide what you prefer; hot chocolate on the couch or just stay in bed relaxing.”

 

Derek sighed and put his head back between his knees. Stiles waited for a few seconds but then tried to catch the other's attention 

“Derek, please, you'll feel better in dry clothes”

 

He did not receive any response so he sighed and sat down next to the older man, as Stiles was taller than Derek, it was easy to pull the wolf so that he could let his head fall on his shoulder, then, with one arm behind Derek's head, Stiles stood there, silently, petting his hair

 

The rain continued strong and merciless of the beacon citizens

 

When Derek returned to speak, stiles was lost in thought, so he didn't heard the first words. 

"Sorry Derek, I did not heard what you said, could you repeat that, please?"

 

The voice was choking because of the cry and very low but the only noise was the one of the rain beating against the tiles so Stiles could hear him well

 

“Why ... why do you want me to turn ...?

 

Stiles thought hard before answering, nor was he sure.

 

“You said that the fear belonged to the wolf and not to you, right?” Derek nodded, “So, at this point, I'd like to comfort who's really scared.”

 

“Don't understand this wrong, I have no problem comforting you, and you can come to me at any time, on any circumstance or occasion, but now, it will not do much good to help you, because since it's not you who are feeling the fear, isn't you who can stop it either.

 

Silence again

“Do you understand me, Derek?” Stiles was afraid that the wolf would understand it wrong and would be upset and try to leave again

“I ... I think so ... Yo- you want ... take care of the wolf …”

“That’s right”

“Through me …”

“In fact... I want to take care of both of you... only in the moment ... through the wolf.

Derek was silent again and Stiles understood, understood Derek's delay in understanding and his fear of accepting it, it was not easy ... Derek, ironic as it may seem, would be vulnerable if he was transformed at that moment, his wolf was in no condition to defend himself, and Derek was in no condition to control the animal. It would be just the wolf and the boy.

 

The idea of letting go was so tempting, so pleasant, and Derek wanted, no, he craved for someone to take the control away, to be cared for.

 

He looked into the brown eyes that were serving as his safe harbor in the midst of this storm, both literally and figuratively, and found affection and concern, let out a sigh and decided to let go. 

He trusted stiles. The boy had held him over two and a half meters of water for 3 hours and if he wouldn't let him drown then, he wouldn't let him now

 

“You ... you know that if...if I turn ... It will be just you and the wolf ... I can't stay in control when he is so nervous …”

 

Stiles smiled calmly, not a trace of concern in his features.

 

“I am aware of this. And I am confident that everything will work out, there is no way the wolf will hurt me, I trust you and I will show him that he can trust me too”

 

“ I don't want to hurt you Stiles …”

 

“You're not going, don't worry.

 

“But if-”

 

“Derek ... Trust me …”

 

“I do” he closed his eyes.

and was carried away by the feeling of the transformation. He let the heat envelop him and carry him away.

 

Stiles could not take his eyes off the older man, after Derek closed his eyes, his body paralyzed, and a growl left his mouth.

 

And Stiles did not blink, he was sure, but in a moment there was the dark haired man and in the other ... in the other he had a huge black wolf lying on the floor. The animal had to be at least two and a half feet long, not counting the tail that stiles could not see, and one meter high.

 

A little bigger than a normal wolf.

 

Stiles was still paralyzed when out of nowhere the wolf stood up and stood in position that the boy expected to be defensive rather than of attack.

 

“Derek ... Derek ... it's me …”

Stiles say in a low tone and without moving from his place with his back to the wall, unlike the wolf that began to take steps forward

 

“Derek” spoke more firmly and the wolf stopped walking 

“I don't feel comfortable calling you wolf, but I know Derek is no longer in control” 

He took a deep breath and drew back from the wall, this time he got close to the animal “ I recognize that and respect you as much as I respect Derek” 

And with that, Stiles laid his head on his shoulder and left his jugular fully exposed to the predator.

 

The animal moved closer, until his muzzle was on Stiles's neck.

The boy heard the purr of satisfaction in the gesture of submission that came out of the wolf and was surprised at himself to have self-control enough not to move when the warm tongue of the animal ran his neck.

 

Seemingly satisfied, the wolf pulled away a little and sat in front of Stiles, the tail circling the body, a movement that looked strangely feline like.

 

And, also apparently pleased with the confidence shown, the wolf lay on the ground and rolled, presenting his belly to the boy

 

Inside, Stiles was screaming, he knew how significant this gesture was, showing his belly, the most sensitive part of his body, was an act of sheer confidence and extreme submission. On the outside, however, the boy managed to restrain himself and tried to imitate the sound the wolf had made earlier to show him that he was satisfied with the gesture.

 

A huge part of Stiles's brain kicked him for the ridiculous attempt of noise, but that part was ignored when the wolf made the sound back.

 

Stiles, if he didn't know beforehand what direction to take with the situation, now felt much more confident to carry out the task of comforting the wolf.

 

And because nothing is perfect, another great thunder invaded the heavens and again, Stiles vows he hadn't blank but in a moment the wolf was in front of him and in the other he was behind his back, between the wall and the boy, whimpering

 

Stiles waited a few minutes, to make sure that the next thunder would not be so soundy and would scare the wolf even further, and when he felt that everything was fine, he lay face down on the floor beside the animal, trying to provide the maximum amount of body contact possible with the other, involving his arms on the back the animal

 

“Shi ... Shi ... it's ok baby, it's okay, "he said as he stroked his thick fur “you're safe, nothing will happen to you here, you're fine ... Shi ... Shi …”

For several minutes, Stiles didn't knew what to do and the wolf wouldn't stop shaking, so Stiles did the only thing he knew well, he talked

“Reese's is my sweet favorite did you know? I don't even like them that much, but my mom would ate them all the time, so I eat them too, I don't know, it's one of the few ways I have to try to feel close to her”

 

After another minute of shaking, the wolf began to try to disengage the boy of himself to try to cover his ears with his paws and Stiles felt the biggest idiot in the world for not having noticed this before.

 

“Derek? Derek?” The human tried to get the other to lower his paws and look at him. "Derek, do you understand me?"

 

The look the wolf gave him was enough response.

 

“Okay, okay, you understand me” Stiles rolled his eyes “so ... I'm going to get up for a few minutes and I want you to lie down on my bed, I'll cover you with the duvet and I want you to wait for me there, okay? Can you do it for me?”

 

Stiles could see that the wolf's gaze was wary but either way, he got up and climbed on the bed in a quick jump and lay down. And before he covered him, Stiles looked into his eyes and spoke again. - After I cover you, a few seconds later, the sound will fade okay? You will not hear the lightning anymore, but I need you to trust me.

 

The wolf closed his eyes and laid his head on his paws, for Stiles that was enough sign. He covered the beast and soon he was in action, trying to be guided by his room to find everything he needed only with the light of the flashlight.

 

The wolf waited quietly, still able to hear everything that was happening, the rain pounding on the glass, the wind blowing through a crack in the window, the clatter of leaves pounding against each other, the heart with steady, calm beats of the human.

 

One moment he heard everything and in the other it was just silence. A deafening silence that made the wolf want to get out of under the blanket and understand what had happened but the human had warned him and asked him to trust him, not a long time later Stiles lifted the duvet and slipped underneath it with the Wolf. And in that short period of time, he could hear everything again, all the sounds and in the blink of an eye, everything had disappeared again.

 

But it was not total silence now.

 

Now he could hear Stiles's heart pounding, he could hear his breathing and the light creak of his bones as he settled down beside the wolf.

 

And most important, he could smell the human.

 

Just the smell of him, of grass and tea.

 

A small part of the wolf's brain gave him the information that they could get drunk with the smell, but the animal soon ignored that part, that part think to much, it was a lot of work, it was very complicated.

 

Stiles saw the animal sigh and close his eyes again.

 

“I think maybe you can relax now, maybe even get some sleep, who knows.” Stiles stroked his head, didn't know if this was allowed, but he did anyway, wanted contact. 

“Don't worry about the sound. I just made the duvet soundproof, as soon as you gets out of bed, everything comes back to normal.”

 

he didn't receive any response, so took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

 

He almost couldn't control a cry when the wolf laid his head on his chest, his nose close to the boy's neck. But Stiles controlled his heart, wrapped an arm beneath the wolf's neck and slept with the warm weight ironically allowing him to breathe in relief.

 

When he woke up the next morning, things were coming back little by little.

 

First: there was no one else in bed with him

 

Second: the comforter was no longer covering him from head to toe.

 

Third: There was no more rain or thunder.

 

And fourth: ... it had been the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

 

he was expecting to wake up alone anyway, it was not as if the events of the night before had been routine, he had expected Derek to pretend that it never happened.

 

So he let the wolf pretend.

 

3 days later, after returning from school, Stiles enters the house and when he enters his room, soon notice that something is different. His window is open, which never happens and his computer chair is turned with his back to the door and not facing the table as the boy always leaves, not seeing anything else out of place, Stiles closes the window and when he put the chair back in place, finds, on it, a bag with at least 10 reese's packages. And as much as his love for candy was not a secret from anyone. He knew who those were from

 

He grabbed the bag, threw himself on the bed, opened the laptop, and started a marathon of his avorite show with his favorite candy and sometimes his thoughts drifted to his favorite new person.


End file.
